Instante - Neon Genesis Evangelion Fanfiction
by lilianegima
Summary: Asuka e Mari eram as pilotos da recém-criada Wille. Duas crianças amaldiçoadas, diferentes do resto da Humanidade.


_Aviso-legal: Neon Genesis Evangelion não me pertence. Esta é apenas uma obra de fã, sem fins lucrativos._

O início da convivência entre aquelas duas crianças foi bastante conturbado. Elas se encontraram pela primeira vez diretamente no campo de batalha. Uma havia acabado de sair de uma delicada recuperação médica e sequer havia tido tempo para compreender por completo a rebelião a qual fazia parte. Tudo o que sabia é que precisava lutar e vencer. A outra estava apenas aproveitando as oportunidades que a vida lhe trazia e pilotava a máquina até então mais avançada de combate já construída pela humanidade.

Batizada com a simplória alcunha de Eva 08.

Aquele confronto poderia ter destruído por completo o resto de civilização que resistia bravamente às consecutivas catástrofes sobrenaturais que caiam sobre a Terra. A primeira e última batalha que aquelas duas crianças travariam em suas vidas acabou tendo um final diferente do previsto. Isso porque uma das crianças, a que aparentemente mais se divertia em meio àquele caos, acabou percebendo que estava lutando do lado que considerava errado na história e, unindo sua instável ética com sua enorme vontade de sair-se bem daquele problema, ela trocou de lado. Foi só assim que a rebelião se tornou um sucesso e as duas puderam enfim conhecer-se fora de suas armas de guerra.

Este foi apenas o começo da amizade entre Asuka e Mari.

**Instante**

_Evangelion Fanfiction, por Lilian Kate Mazaki_

O céu estava tomando por nuvens de tempestade e o vento soprava gelado. A base atual da WILLE era escondida dentro dos escombros de uma antiga metrópole europeia, já devastada pelo caos que se alastrado no mundo. À esta altura dos acontecimentos o grupo já havia iniciado a construção de sua base móvel, mas a dificuldade em conseguir alguns materiais raros estava atrasando bastante a finalização do engenho.

As ruas sem movimento pareciam o cenário de um filme de terror. Objetos quebrados e abandonados dos mais diversos tipos se espalhavam pelos cantos. Em meio àquele desleixo natural duas figuras incomuns podiam ser vistas caminhando uma após a outra, sem nenhum destino certo. Duas jovens mulheres, trajando uniformes únicos que se encaixavam perfeitamente as formas de seus corpos. A ruiva, com um distinguível tapa-olho à orbe esquerda ia à frente, enquanto a outra mulher, de óculos vermelhos e um sorriso perene no rosto a seguia a alguns passos de diferença:

― Por que está me seguindo, quatro-olhos? ― rosnou Asuka, parando a caminhada e virando-se um pouco para encarar a outra, que apenas sorria enquanto se aproximava mais alguns passos.

― Não se importe comigo. É que não tenho nada para fazer realmente. ― disse Mari, encolhendo os ombros, com o seu costumeiro sorrisinho debochado no rosto.

― Hunf. ― Asuka bufou, ajeitando a aba da boina. ― Você podia tentar se tornar útil e ir perguntar se a comandante precisa de alguma coisa.

― Você também poderia ter feito isto, não?

― Eu fiz. ― cortou a ruiva, entredentes, e diminuiu o volume da voz ao prosseguir. ― Mas a Misato me disse que eu devia descansar um pouco enquanto pudesse.

― Você fica irritada quando as pessoas se preocupam com você, não é? ― disse a morena, não realmente perguntando, mas apenas oralizando seus pensamentos sem refletir.

Já faziam mais de dois anos desde que as duas jovens se conheciam, então Asuka estava habituada àquele mal costume o bastante para apenas dar as costas e continuar caminhando pela rua deserta. Não demorou nem um minuto para que os passos atrás de si recomeçassem. Também não demorou nem dez minutos para que uma nova explosão acontecesse:

― Mas que droga! Vai arranjar outra pessoa pra encher, quatro-olhos!

― Não se importe tanto comigo, Princesa, estou apenas vigiando a guerreira favorita da WILLE.

― "Princesa"?! Vai se ferrar! E nem pense em me chamar assim de novo, sua nerd covarde!

― Uau, você sabe xingar quando se irrita, Tsundere-sama.

― Como é que. . . ― começou Asuka, ainda mais irritada pelo novo apelido desagradável, porém um forte tremor repentino a distraiu completamente da conversa.

O terremoto se intensificou e não cessou. Não era nada incomum ocorrerem esses tremores desde o Terceiro Impacto, porém este era intenso. Asuka tentou se apoiar, mas sua perna esquerda não era a mesma a algum tempo já e ela acabou caindo. Vários pedaços de concreto soltos nas paredes dos edifícios abandonados começaram a cair. Vários fragmentos ricochetearam e arranharam o rosto e mãos da ruiva, distraindo-a de uma pedra maior que veio na direção da sua cabeça. Se não fosse a intervenção rápida de Mari o golpe poderia ter sido perigoso.

Logo o terremoto passou e Mari puxou Asuka de volta à base para que Ritsuko desse uma olhada se nada a havia machucado. A ruiva esbravejou o caminho inteiro, mas não desvencilhou o braço da mão da outra que a puxava. Asuka detestava ser tratada com uma doente frágil, mesmo que agora fosse essa a sua realidade.

Tinha orgulho o bastante para ameaçar a outra de todas as formas possíveis e nem reparar que a morena havia tido uma fratura no pulso ao bloquear o pedaço de concreto mais pesado com o próprio braço. Só ficou sabendo quando a jovem Sakura lhe disse que Mari estava recebendo atendimento.

Asuka sentiu-se um tanto estúpida pelo próprio comportamento, mas ficou esbravejando ao vento, contra a outra. Afinal, como poderia perceber qualquer coisa se em momento algum a outra piloto perdera o sorriso indolente?

― Às vezes tenho a impressão que você está o tempo inteiro resmungando contra vida, Tsundere-sama. ― disse Mari, sobressaltando Asuka. Estavam no corredor térreo do prédio que estava sendo usado como parte das instalações da WILLE. Havia pouco movimento perto do setor médico e a calmaria havia amplificado o som das reclamações contínuas da ruiva.

― E como poderia ser diferente se o mundo está essa porcaria? ― argumentou Asuka, deixando seus olhos involuntariamente presos ao gesso que cercava a mão e pulso da outra.

― Você é tão negativa, Tsundere-sama.

― E você parece sofrer de retardo por estar sempre rindo, quatro-olhos.

Asuka voltou-se para a larga janela que dava para outro trecho de rua abandonada e destruída pela guerra. Ainda que sua expressão fosse um tanto ranzinza, ela não estava realmente irritada. Era apenas seu hábito manter a cara amarrada para todo o Universo burro ao seu redor. Mari caminhou até o lado dessa e também pôs-se a observar à paisagem feia. Ao contrário da primeira, Mari estava sorrindo. O mesmo sorriso debochado:

― Er. . . ― começou a Segunda Criança, fintando novamente o gesso. ― Está tudo bem com isso aí?

― Não foi nada. ― disse Mari. ― Pelo menos eu fui útil, protegendo a nossa melhor piloto de um acidente.

― Tsc. ― Asuka se irritou ao ouvir o derivado da palavra "proteção". Estava farta de ser tratada com uma boneca de porcelana. Porém, em consideração ao ferimento da outra, dessa vez ela preferiu apenas dar as costas e sair andando, para não continuar a discussão.

― Ah. . . ― Mari pareceu pega de surpresa pela reação de Asuka. Franziu a testa por um momento e acabou reagindo sem pensar antes ― Espera aí, Asuka!

A ruiva congelou. Não lembrava de ter visto Mari chamar alguém, fora talvez o pai de Shinji, pelo primeiro nome. A morena parecia ter o passatempo de criar os apelidos mais estranhos para qualquer pessoa que surgisse na sua frente, então aquela era a primeira vez que a via se dirigir com alguma seriedade. A própria Quarta Criança pareceu ainda mais surpresa com suas palavras, deixando bastante visível o embaraço na expressão que a outra não viu por estar de costas:

― Hm? ― indagou Asuka, virando-se para encará-la com seu olho bom.

― Ah. . . ― Mari olhou para os lados e ajeitou os óculos num gesto demorado. Aquela foi a primeira vez que Asuka viu a outra perdendo a postura daquele jeito e ela admitiu a si mesma que adorou ver a cena. ― T-talvez nós devêssemos voltar à Central, não? A Comandante pode precisar de alguma coisa.

Asuka fez algum esforço para tentar entender qual era o problema da outra, mas desistiu logo e apenas seguiu a sugestão.

Alguns meses depois, Asuka e Mari estavam no terraço de um pequeno forte à beira de uma encosta. Observavam a movimentação de caminhões e transportes pesados para levar os evas 02 e 08 para os compartimentos de dois grandes navios da frota da WILLE. Mais uma vez pilotos eram inúteis no momento que não era a luta, então elas haviam sido dispensadas para ficar apenas assistindo o trabalho das equipes.

Estava um tanto mais quente. O verão se aproximava daquela parte do globo. Mari se abanava com a mão outrora quebrada, de modo displicente. Volta e meia fazia algum comentário debochado sobre as expressões sérias que os técnicos tinham.

Já Asuka parecia completamente distraída da realidade. O seu ar de irritação constante parecia ainda mais acentuado. O bastante pra forçar a outra a enfim se direcionar a ela:

― Qual o problema, Tsundere-sama?

― Só estou pensando em como tudo nesse mundo é uma droga.

― Ah. . . ― Mari já esperava alguma resposta genérica de ódio da ruiva e não desistiu por aí. ― Mas do que está falando, exatamente?

― De tudo! Do mundo, da NERV, do meu corpo imbecil.

Ah, ela estava incomodada com algo no próprio corpo então, foi o que deduziu Mari pela ordem colocada na frase:

― Acho que não precisa se preocupar com seu corpo, Tsundere-sama.

― Na verdade não me incomodo. Nem me olho na frente de um espelho mais. Só acho que é um incomodo passar a vida inteira com um corpo de 14 anos. Os hormônios incomodam.

― Você está dizendo que está irritada porque está carente? ― perguntou Mari com um tom menos debochado do que Asuka esperaria. Isso foi a única coisa que fez com que a ruiva não se irritasse ainda mais.

― Você também deve ter esses problemas. ― Asuka estava um tanto mais "pra baixo" do que o comum. Não era de falar assim abertamente sobre si ou sobre assuntos daquele tipo.

― Talvez. Mas nunca tive muito tempo para pensar em homens, então não me incomodo tanto.

― Tsc. Eu também sempre fui ocupada. Uma vez já pedi para que a Ritsuko me desse alguma coisa para me livrar disso, mas ela não me levou à sério.

― Seria um desperdício.

― Do que cê tá falando?

― Tem muitos homens na WILLE. Se você está precisando de um namorado é só escolher. A não ser que você esteja se guardando apenas para o Garotinho Mimado.

Mari não teve tempo de sequer se preparar, quando percebeu seu rosto havia sido golpeado com força e ela tombava. Tentou ainda se segurar no parapeito do forte, mas não conseguiu. Caiu de lado no chão de pedra, seus óculos foram parar a quase um metro de distância.

A morena ergueu os olhos e mesmo com a visão borrada pode enxergar a expressão assassina que dominava todo o rosto de Asuka. Esta ainda tinha o punho fechado estendido para frente e ofegava. Mari admitiu a si mesma que foi longe demais, tratou de pegar os óculos rápido e se ergueu sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Asuka só endireitou a postura quando a outra já estava em pé. Mari podia sentir o sangue na boca escapar pelo canto dos lábios para o queixo. Ainda assim foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio pesado que se instalou entre elas:

― Você não teria problemas em conseguir o homem que quisesse, Tsundere-sama.

― Tsc. Como se algum homem fosse querer uma mulher aleijada como eu. ― respondeu Asuka. Não parecia haver qualquer traço de culpa na voz e expressão da outra. Ainda assim isso não inibiu Mari de, mais uma vez, falar o que lhe vinha à mente.

― Eu acho você linda, Princesa. Perfeita.

Asuka congelou a respiração ao ouvir aquilo. Seus olhos que fintavam a movimentação lá embaixo se perderam. Não esperava ouvir algo como aquilo e não soube como reagir. Há um instante estava à beira de partir (ainda mais) para a violência e agora estava aturdida e desconsertada. Respirou algumas vezes e esperou perceber o olhar da outra se desviar para ter coragem de encará-la.

Mari sorria e voltara a observar o trabalho da WILLE. A despeito do sangue que ainda pingava de vez em quando na sua blusa, ela parecia que não tinha dito nada que fosse relevante. Era como se tivesse falado sobre como o céu estava bonito naquela tarde e Asuka se odiou por não ter digerido aquilo tão fácil. A Segunda Criança sorriu um tanto mais terna e procurou por algo no bolso da calça:

― Hã? ― Mari foi surpreendida pelo toque do tecido no queixo. Asuka estava usando um lenço para limpar o sangue. Voltou os olhos para procurar as íris azuis da outra, mas esta já havia os desviado, encarando o queixo e pedaço da blusa da outra que tentava limpar um pouco do vermelho tingido.

― Não fale mais daquele infeliz, ok? ― pediu Asuka, enfim encarando os olhos que ainda exibiam a surpresa de Mari.

― Farei o possível. . . Tsundere-chan.

Asuka deu uma risada fraca, enquanto guardava o lenço. A outra sempre dava um jeito de não falar o nome das pessoas.

A lua cheia exibia sua cicatriz eterna enquanto brilhava no alto do céu limpo. As estrelas coloriam e iluminavam a noite fria de outono, deixando o caminho da frota principal da WILLE parecendo um pouco menos assombroso do que na verdade era. A movimentação no navio de comando era pouco. Eram os navios de transporte dos evas que estava ainda trabalhando duro para reorganizar as coisas depois de uma batalha feroz que acontecera antes do pôr do sol.

Asuka e Mari estavam mais uma vez sozinhas, sem qualquer função, afinal os pilotos também eram inúteis depois que a batalha terminava. Apesar do acontecido, elas ainda tinham disposição para conversar sobre a luta, enquanto observavam o céu pelas largas janelas da sala de reunião, agora vazia:

― Nossa, por que você é sempre tão covarde nas batalhas ein? ― perguntou Asuka, num tom muito mais de divertimento do que irritado. Depois de vitórias fáceis o ego de desta melhorava seu humor em muito.

― Ora, Tsundere-sama, é simples: eu quero sobreviver o bastante para ver o nascimento e glória do Novo Mundo!

― Novo Mundo?! Hahahahahahah, mas do que cê tá falando?!

― Estou falando da grande era de luz que irá surgir quando finalmente essa loucura de NERV e anjos terminar. ― explicou Mari. ― Apesar de que nesse mundo eu vou me suicidar por causa do tédio. Muita "alegriazinha" me faz mal.

― Nah, nenhum de nós vai viver o bastante para isso.

― Ora, nós temos a juventude inteira para esperar, Tsundere-sama. ― ponderou a morena, abrindo os braços num gesto de mostrar como ainda era jovem depois de tantos anos de luta.

De fato, elas tinham uma juventude infinita para aguardar a mudança do mundo. Asuka até concordaria com a visão da outra, se não fosse pelo fato de ter certeza que em algum momento elas teriam as tripas devoradas por algum inimigo voador vindo de qualquer lugar desconhecido.

A verdade é que Mari não se preocupava em nada sobre o futuro. Tudo para ela se resumia em aproveitar o momento presente. Gostava das batalhas, mas também vinha aprendendo a gostar de certos caprichos que a rotina que lhe fora imposta havia trazido consigo. Ainda que a realidade fosse sombria, ela sentia que era ali que deveria estar. Não lhe apeteceria uma vida pacata como estudante, em meio a clubes e provas.

A não ser que a ruiva estivesse na mesma classe que ela. Ai sim as coisas poderiam ser interessantes:

― Você não tem nenhum parafuso nessa cabeça né, quatro-olhos?

― Com certeza tenho menos do que você tem na perna, Tsundere-sama.

Asuka não conseguiu manter a seriedade diante daquele deboche. Teve que rir da própria desgraça como não antes havia feito. Uma risada aliviada, daquelas que dão uma forte vontade de chorar ao mesmo tempo. Um pequeno descanso para alguém que passava todos os momentos de sua vida se esforçando para fugir de qualquer alegria.

Só quando Asuka percebeu o olhar insistente da outra piloto que despertou da sua distração. Mari a encarava, o rosto meio encoberto pelas sombras da claridade do luar. Como sempre, esta sorria. Mas era um sorriso diferente, sem deboche. Asuka viu apenas uma transparente afeição naquele gesto:

― O q-que foi? ― perguntou ela, um tanto incomodada. A ruiva sentiu um frio no estômago quando a outra se aproximou alguns passos, ainda encarando-a, antes de responder.

― É que eu nunca tinha te visto sorrindo de modo verdadeiro, Tsundere-sama. Pode se dizer que é algo raro, quase um milagre.

Asuka inflou uma das bochechas ao ouvir aquilo. Mesmo séria a outra adorava debochar:

― Deve ser menos raro do que te ver falando alguma coisa séria.

― Mas eu estou falando sério agora.

Asuka engoliu a saliva, nervosa. Estava se achando ridícula por sentir tanta ansiedade e nervosismo por causa de uma garota tão infantil como Mari. Desviou o olhar e tentou encontrar qualquer coisa ao redor para se focar, numa tentativa de "quebrar" o ritmo da conversa da outra. O que foi inútil.

― Eu gostaria de não esquecer. . . ― começou a falar Mari, com a voz quase sussurrada. Esticou o braço sem pressa, até que seus dedos tocaram a bochecha da ruiva, que arrepiou no rosto àquele toque tão suave. ― . . . Eu não gostaria de esquecer esse sorriso, Asuka.

O nome. Asuka não conseguiu evitar ter seu olho capturado pelos da morena. Sequer percebeu o movimento que eliminou os mais de quarenta centímetros que separavam os lábios de Mari do toque suave que ela sentiu nos seus. Que coisa estranha estava acontecendo ali, foi só o que pode se questionar.

O instinto fez com que Asuka fechasse o olho ao ser beijada. Aquilo foi o necessário para que ela, ao entrar na escuridão completa da sua pálpebra, calasse por completo qualquer pensamento inútil.

Não questionou-se sobre Mari, ou sobre ela mesma. Ou sobre o que significava estar se deixando beijar por uma mulher. Também esqueceu de tentar analisar se talvez ela mesma estivesse esperando por aquilo a algum tempo. Não, este pensamento seria o mais trabalhoso e sem sentido o possível.

Tudo o que existia no escuro era a sensação morna e carinhosa do beijo que recebeu. Retribuiu e seus sentimentos se chocaram numa confusão um pouco maior quando percebeu os traços de medo e anseio na reação de Mari. A sensação de tempo evaporou e Asuka não era capaz de saber se o abraço que davam era fraco ou apertado. Em meio ao toque suave e romântico do beijo ela estava completamente absorvida apenas pelo ato.

Um indeterminável tempo depois, os beijos cessaram e os rostos das pilotos se separaram. Asuka não pensou mais em tentar desviar o olhar. As bochechas de Mari estava um pouco rosadas e a ruiva acreditou que as suas provavelmente também. Seu coração batia num leve acelerado que não a deixava respirar com naturalidade. Nenhuma palavra entre elas foi dita durante vários minutos. Era inevitável, mas era como se ambas tentassem congelar aquele momento onde não eram necessárias perguntas ou esclarecimentos.

Só que logo o medo e receio começaram a sondar os pensamentos de Asuka. Isso pareceu ficar claro para a morena, pois neste momento ela decidiu quebrar o silêncio com uma única frase:

― Não se preocupe com isso, Princesa. ― e então Mari se afastou, sorrindo, e se dirigiu em silêncio para a porta da sala. Não disse nenhuma palavra a mais e logo a sala estava fechada e Asuka sozinha.

De fato era a melhor coisa naquele momento. O que adiantaria conversar sobre algo que não tinha qualquer sentido? O que mudaria? Nada. Não havia porquê Asuka se preocupar se aquilo fora apenas um acidente causado pela euforia de uma batalha, ou se poderia se repetir mesmo no próximo entardecer.

O mundo continuava sendo um lugar sem esperança, portanto não havia porque esperar algo daquilo. O que viesse, seria um milagre e uma benção vinda direta do imaginário Novo Mundo onde existia felicidade.

**FIM**

_Instante – Evangelion Fanfiction_

_Kono-ai-Setsu - LKMazaki - 2013_


End file.
